Тритон
Этимология названия Мифология Тритон — древнегреческий бог, вестник глубин, сын Посейдона и Амфитриты (у римлян сын Нептуна и Салации). Отец тритонов. Во время потопа по приказу Посейдона он затрубил, и волны отступили. Нашел раковину, выдолбил её и затрубил во время сражения с гигантами, те бежали. Бог Тритонийского озера, которое находится сейчас в Ливии, сочетающий в своём облике черты человека, коня и рыбы. Его изображали с человеческой фигурой, вместо ног хвосты дельфинов; близко к изображению Дагона. Показал аргонавтам, как спустить корабль с мели и выйти из своего озера в открытое море; подарил им кусок земли, из которого впоследствии образовался остров Каллиста (Фера). В ответ получил от Ясона треножник, сидя на котором, пророчествовал. Либо Тритон — царь Ливии, которого посетили аргонавты, посвятившие ему медный треножник с надписью, который был у жителей Евгесперии Like his father, Poseidon, he carried a trident. However, Triton's special attribute was a twisted conch shell, on which he blew like a trumpet to calm or raise the waves. Its sound was such a cacophony, that when loudly blown, it put the giants to flight, who imagined it to be the roar of a dark wild beast. According to Hesiod's Theogony, Triton dwelt with his parents in a golden palace in the depths of the sea; Homer places his seat in the waters off Aegae (presumably Aegae, Achaea, where Poseidon had his palace).[ The story of the Argonauts places his home on the coast of Libya. When the Argo was driven ashore in the Gulf of Syrtes Minor, the crew carried the vessel to the "Tritonian Lake", Lake Tritonis, whence Triton, the local deity euhemeristically rationalized by Diodorus Siculus as "then ruler over Libya", welcomed them with a guest-gift of a clod of earth and guided them through the lake's marshy outlet back to the Mediterranean. When the Argonauts were lost in the desert, he guided them to find the passage from the river back to the sea. Triton was the father of Pallas and foster parent to the goddess Athena. Pallas was killed by Athena accidentally during a sparring fight between the two goddesses. Triton can sometimes be multiplied into a host of Tritones, daimones of the sea. In Virgil's Aeneid, book 6, it is told that Triton killed Misenus, son of Aeolus, by drowning him after he challenged the gods to play as well as he did. Тритоны Over time, Triton's class and image came to be associated with a class of mermaid-like creatures, the Tritons (Τρίτωνες), which could be male or female, and usually formed the escort of marine divinities. Tritons were a race of sea gods and goddesses born from Triton. Triton lived with his parents, Poseidon and Amphitrite, who was also known as Celaeno, in a golden palace on the bottom of the sea. According to Homer it was called Aegae. Unlike their ancestor Poseidon who is always fully anthropomorphic in ancient art (this has only changed in modern popular culture), Triton's lower half is that of a fish, while the top half is presented in a human figure. This is debated often because their appearance is described differently throughout history. Ordinary Tritons were described in detail by the traveller Pausanias (ix. 21). :"The Tritons have the following appearance. On their heads they grow hair like that of marsh frogs not only in color, but also in the impossibility of separating one hair from another. The rest of their body is rough with fine scales just as is the shark. Under their ears they have gills and a man's nose; but the mouth is broader and the teeth are those of a beast. Their eyes seem to me blue, and they have hands, fingers, and nails like the shells of the murex. Under the breast and belly is a tail like a dolphin's instead of feet." They are often compared to other Merman/Mermaid like beings, such as Merrows, Selkies, and Sirens. They are also thought of as the aquatic versions of Satyrs. Another description of Tritons is that of the Centaur-Tritons, also known as Ichthyocentaurs who are depicted with two horse's feet in place of arms. When Pausanias visited the city of Triteia in the second century CE, he was told that the name of the city was derived from an eponymous Triteia, a daughter of Triton, and that it claimed to have been founded by her son (with Ares), one among several mythic heroes named Melanippus ("Black Horse"). Tritons were the trumpeters of the sea, using trumpets made out of a great shell, mostly known as a conch. They would blow this shell throughout the sea to calm the waves, or stir them up, all at the command of Poseidon. Современное использование *Множество университетов, колледжей и средних школ используют Тритона в качестве своей символики. *Юношеские футбольные лиги и многочисленные лиги по плаванию, также используют символ Тритона. В популярной культуре *Король Тритон - персонаж, изображенный в «Русалочке» Диснея, вдохновленный Тритоном, является подводным королем и отцом главной героини. Галерея Тритон1.jpg Тритон2.jpg Тритон3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Боги Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Химеры Категория:Морские существа Категория:Греческая мифология Категория:Римская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология